(1) Field of the Invention
There is a continuing need to be able to apply adhesive films to smooth surfaces without capturing air bubbles, creases in the film or adhesive lumps between the film and the surface. Since the adhesive film inadvertently traps air as it is applied to the surface, there is a real need for a tool that fits conveniently in the human hand and enables the smoothing and removal of such bubbles and lumps.
The principal tool in use for such a task is an edge made from a firm yet yielding compound that allows reasonable pressure and movement without tearing the adhesive film. As films tear easily, the smoothing process is primarily accomplished through manually applying the edge by hand across the surface of the film.
Since films are rarely the same size as the surface they are applied to, there is also a continuing need to conveniently pierce such bubbles or to trim off the excess film while working to remove creases, folds, bubbles and lumps trapped under the film.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As noted, since the adhesive film tears or distorts readily, many solutions for this problem teach a curved edge, primarily arcuate in shape. A prime example of such a tool is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,848 issued Jun. 5, 2007 to Robert D. Williams, “Film Applicator Tool with Arcuate Edges”. This patent presumes the tool is held in the hand, and it is formed in a roughly triangular shape in order to have the arcuate angles for working edges.